


Safety

by biackcrest



Series: Just For One Night [2]
Category: The Woman in Black (2012), The Woman in Black: Angel of Death
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biackcrest/pseuds/biackcrest
Summary: Part 2 of Just For One Night
Relationships: jean hogg & eve parkins, jean hogg/eve parkins
Series: Just For One Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147961
Kudos: 1





	Safety

The next day, Tom and James locked Edward in the off limit room. When the door finally opened, she saw Edward sitting on the floor. She went to him “Come Edward.” she said, grabbing his hand. She took him out of the room, locking the door behind him. 

The day after that, Eve called Edward up to the door. Their conversation had her shaking and upset at the end. 

That night, they were in Jean’s room. Jean was stroking her hair. “What’s bothering you love?”

“It’s just..A conversation I had with Edward today..”

“He talked?”

“No..He wrote his responses. I asked him what happened in the room and where he got the doll and you know what he said? He said ‘She told me not to tell.’ I questioned him further and he said ‘You let him go.’ He left after that and sat back down.

“What did he mean by ‘You let him go?’

“I-I already saw it down in the cellar not that long ago..I don’t want to talk about it right now..” 

“That’s okay. Let’s just go to sleep.”

“Okay. Goodnight Jeanie.” she smiled lightly snuggling closer to her. 

“Goodnight Eve.” she hummed 

They fell asleep around fifteen minutes later.

The next morning was very stressful. One of the children went missing. Eve and Jean searched the whole house for him. While coming down the stairs, Jean noticed that the front door was open. She went to it and gave Eve the most stern and angry look.

“But I locked it!” said Eve, following Jean out of the house. 

They both called Tom’s name over and over, Eve eventually finding him in barbed wires and not breathing. 

“Jean!” she screamed, the older woman rushing over and gasping at what she saw. She went to Eve, getting on her knees in front of the child. She looked at Eve and shook her head. 

“Why didn’t you lock the fucking door?” she whispered 

“I did, I promise. I don’t know how it unlocked in the middle of the night.”

She sighed and looked down at the dead boy. “Well whatever happened..He’s dead and we can’t change that..Imagine how his parents are going to feel..”

Eve sighed “Angry most likely..”

“Yeah. Angry and sad. Losing a child is very painful..” 

“Jeanie..Have you faced that pain?”

She looked up at her, tears forming. She immediately wiped them. “It doesn’t matter now..The only thing that matters is getting this child’s body back to his mother.”

She nodded, “Do you want me to call Dr. Rhodes?”

She glared at her “No, you’ve done enough. I will call him and you just stand there while I do that and explain to the children that Tom died.”

She bit her lip “But I locked it..” she whispered “Please believe me..”

She sighed and shook her head “Stay here with the boy while I call him.” 

She nodded and watched as Jean ran off. She came back around ten minutes later. Eve was crying. The older woman helped her stand and took her in her arms. 

“Shhh...It’s going to be okay..”

She sobbed even harder in response, gripping her tightly.

“Eve..” she cooed, stroking her hair. She pulled her head back and left a soft kiss to her lips. “Please calm down..You said you locked the door..” she purred, continuing to leave soft kisses to her lips.

Eve eventually calmed down, smiling now at the kisses. She held her even tighter, sighing softly. “I’m sorry..”

“Don’t apologize..We have established that creepy things have been happening. Maybe this was one of them..”

“Maybe..” she mumbled “But who would want to kill an innocent child?”

“I don’t know love..” she sighed

They stayed near the boy until the doctor arrived, both of them going inside after he picked up the boy. 

Jean sighed and went into the room where the children were. She bit her lip before speaking, Eve closing the door.

“There has been a terrible accident. I know you all can handle those well. Tom is dead. We don’t know what happened. Please children, stay together during playtime and watch out for each other.”

Eve came up as she spoke, starting to rub her back before realizing what she was doing. She put her hand down.

Jean looked at her and raised a brow and smirked lightly before speaking again.

“Stay in here while Miss. Parkins and I make breakfast and write to his mother. Behave.” 

“Yes Headmistress.” they all replied. She nodded before exiting, Eve following.

Once in the kitchen, Jean shut the door. She grabbed Eve’s wrist, pulling her against her. She smirked 

“Nice little slip up today Miss Parkins.” she purred 

She bit her lip “Sorry..I know that this situation is very upsetting..”

She nodded “Right. Let’s focus on kissing right now. I need it.” she whispered before connecting their lips together.

The kiss was soft and gentle, both of them holding onto each other tightly. Jean slipped her tongue in the younger woman’s mouth, their tongues tumbling vigorously. 

“God I want you so bad.” said Jean in between kisses.

“I want you too, but we’ll have to wait until tonight when we aren’t watching the children..”

She sighed, pulling back “I know..” she mumbled before taking Eve’s hand and slipping it under her green skirt that she was wearing . She bit her lip before pressing her hand against her area. She was wet. 

“Just thinking about what you do to me drives me crazy..” she whispered 

Eve smirked and pressed her hand down harder before slipping her hand in her underwear. Jean gasped and spread her legs, biting her lip as the younger woman starting rubbing her. 

“Fuck..” she whispered before starting to kiss her again. She hopped on the counter, spreading her legs more.

Eve pulled her underwear down and pushed her skirt up, before continuing to rub her clit, rubbing her fast. 

Jean mewled and gripped onto her tightly. She let out a soft moan. “Eve..We shouldn’t be doing this here.” she breathed 

“I know, but I just can’t resist you..” she purred 

She huffed and deepened the kiss, groaning as Eve pushed two fingers in her. She started curling them, finding her spot and continuously hit it.

She moaned into the kiss, kissing her needily. Her hips started rolling. She felt a ball of tension build up. She was about to let go when Eve pulled back. She whimpered “Why did you stop?” she whined. 

“Because..We need to make breakfast.”

“But I'm so close.” she pouted 

“I know..I’ll make it up to you tonight. I promise.” 

She growled softly “If I'm irritable for the rest of the day..It’s your fault.”

Eve smirked and pecked her lips “Mm, come on Jeanie, let’s make breakfast.”

She huffed before hopping down. She pulled her underwear back up and fixed her skirt. They both washed their hands before starting breakfast. 

Once breakfast was ready, they plated the food and brought the plates to the dining table, pouring the drinks too. 

Jean smiled at the younger woman before going to get the children. 

They all sat, starting to eat breakfast, everyone staying silent. While eating breakfast, Jean wrote Tom’s mother a letter. 

~  
The rest of the day went by smoothly and without incidents. Jean was slightly irritable since she hadn’t been able to get off at breakfast.

Finally, it was time for bed. Jean and Eve put the children to bed before heading upstairs to Jean’s room. Eve shut the door behind them. 

She started to undress the older woman, leading her to the bed. She pushed her down, Jean crawling to the middle. 

“Please undress. I want to see you.” she pouted

Eve smiled and undressed herself, climbing on top of her afterwards. She connected their lips in a soft and brief kiss. 

“What would you like for me to do to you hm? Anything that you want.” she whispered into her ear. 

She shivered “Everything..Anything you want..”

“Be more specific Jeanie.”

She bit her lip. “I want to ride your fingers..And your thigh..” she mumbled. 

She hummed and sat, pulling her in her lap, Jean straddling her. She spread her legs, so did the older woman. 

Eve started to rub her clit to prepare her. She was soaked in no time. 

Jean lifted up after the younger readied herself. She sank down on her fingers, biting her lip. She started to move her hips, gasping softly. 

She smirked “Such a needy girl aren’t you?” she purred

“Yes..” she whispered “For you..”

She smiled “Good girl. You’re all mine..”

“Yours..” she smiled, starting to bounce. She moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure. 

“Fuck, Eve.” she whimpered, speeding up her hips. 

“Feels good doesn’t it baby? You love when I make you feel good.”

“Yes.” she whined, moaning more, being careful to not be too loud. 

Eve smirked, making her speed up and bounce more. 

Jean whimpered “Baby..I love you..” she whispered 

The younger woman bit her lip “I love you too..”

“Promise?”

“I promise Jeanie.” she smiled 

She moaned in response. “Fuck this is so good!” she cried out softly.

Minutes later she was on edge “Fuck i’m gonna cum.” she groaned

“Cum for me darling.” she smiled 

She groaned and did just that, moaning her name softly as she did. She slowed down her movements, panting softly.

Eve pulled her fingers out holding them to Jean’s mouth “Clean my fingers.” she smirked

Jean huffed, before putting them in her mouth and cleaning them with her tongue. She blushed a bright red as she tasted herself. 

Once Eve was satisfied, she pulled her fingers out. 

“Ride my thigh love.” 

She bit her lip before situating herself. She started rocking her hips, connecting their lips together again. She kissed her passionately, Eve kissing her just as passionate. 

Jean held her tightly, grinding her hips more. She whimpered softly. She was sensitive since she just came. 

Eve gripped her hips and sped her up. She pulled back from the kiss. She started kissing her neck, trailing her lips to her ear. “If I had a dick..I’d totally fuck you so hard until you’re screaming my name.”

She whined softly “Yes..” she hissed 

She smirked “You're such a slut, riding my thigh so needily.” 

She huffed and blushed but didn’t say anything.

“So pathetic..” she purred 

She whined “For you..” she mumbled

“All for me?” she smirked 

“Yes.” she groaned, moving her hips even faster. She felt so needy. She wanted more. Soon, she was cumming, moaning softly as she did. She slowed her hip movements down, laying her head on the younger woman’s shoulder. She sighed.

She stroked her back, a hand moving up and into her curly brown hair. She ran her fingers through it, making the older woman purr. Eve bit her lip. 

“Jeanie?”

“Yes?”

“Are you alright? You seem upset.” 

She sighed again. “The boy..He didn't deserve to die like that..”

“I know..” 

“I just know how his mother will feel..”

“Jean..Have you lost one of your sons?”

“No, not a son ...I gave birth to a third child around five years ago..It was a precious baby girl..She suddenly got really sick and died when she was three..She was perfectly healthy before..No signs of an upcoming illness. I just don’t understand..” she said whispering the last part. Tears started falling.

“Oh Jeanie, I am so sorry.” she said softly, continuing to run her fingers through her hair. 

Jean hiccuped “I was just so angry and sad..I fell into a depressive state for a while, devastated.”

She frowned “Baby..” 

“I still miss her. She was so precious and sweet. She looked like me you know, acted like me too. She had my curly hair.” she smiled lightly. “She was so strong..” she whispered

She smiled lightly “At least you have some memories with her love.”

“Yeah..” she mumbled hiccuping again, for she was trying to stop crying.

Eve continued to comfort her as she cried, shushing her gently and cooing. 

Eventually, she calmed down. She sighed 

“I’m sorry..”

“For what?” 

“Crying..”

“Don’t apologize for that Jeanie..It’s okay..”

“Sure? I wouldn’t want to bother you.”

“You don’t bother me..I’ll comfort you every time you cry. No matter what.”

She bit her lip before smiling lightly “Mkay..”

“Good girl.” she said before pecking her lips 

She giggled before frowning “Eve?”

“Yes love?”

“You’ll stay with me right? Even after we leave this dreadful house?”

“Yes of course darling.”

“Mkay..Good.”

She smirked “Who knew that Jean Hogg was a submissive? Under all of that authority and strictness with control over most things, there is another part of you that wants to give up all control and let others decide for you. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes..” she huffed “I don’t want to be in charge in bed..I just want to feel..”

She smiled and stroked her face “I know sunflower.”

She leaned into her touch, closing her eyes and sighing happily. 

Eve laid down with her in her arms, holding her tightly.

“You know..I did have a child once..”

“But you’re so young. What happened to it?”

“They took it away from me right after birth..” she whispered

“Oh, Eve..” she cooed 

She sighed, “It’s okay..I was too young..”

“I’m sorry nevertheless..”

“That’s what ‘You let him go’ meant..”

“Eve..I’m sorry..”

She smiled lightly and kissed the top of her head.

“ It’s okay. Sleep Jean..It’s getting late..”

Jean nodded before hiding her face in her neck, leaving a soft kiss to it. She eventually dozed off.

She heard her even breathing and smiled. She closed her eyes, falling asleep minutes later.

~  
The next day, Eve, Harry and Jean were watching the children outside while they played. Jean turned to Harry. 

“Harry, I need to talk to Miss. Parkins. Could you perhaps watch the children while me and her talk inside?”

“Of course.” he replied 

Eve raised a brow, wondering what she wanted to talk about. 

Jean led her inside and to the dining room. She shut the curtains and the door before pouncing on the younger woman, crashing their lips together. 

Eve hummed and kissed back, gripping her shirt tightly. “Jeanie..What is all this about?” she asked in between kisses.

“I crave you..I crave your touch so bad..It’s killing me Eve.” she breathed, starting to unbutton her shirt. 

Eve stopped her and pulled back. “We shouldn’t be doing this in here..What if the children come in and see?”

“They won’t. They are playing. Please Eve.” she pouted.

She smiled at her pout. She kissed it. “Mm fine, but pull your skirt up and sit in a chair.”

Her stomach fluttered at her words. She bit her lip before doing as she said, sitting in the chair she usually sat in for meals after pushing up her skirt.

Eve hummed and moved the chair to face her. She got on her knees, slowly pulling her underwear down.

Jean whined at how slow she was going, sighing as she finally took them off. She spread her legs more, biting her lip as the younger woman kissed up to her inner thigh. 

Eve took her time, kissing her inner thighs to drive her crazy and to make her very needy. She eventually heard her mewl. She looked up at her. 

“Yes love?”

She pouted “Please touch me..” she whispered. 

She smirked “Mm. Do you want my tongue?” 

“Yes.” she whined “Please..”

Eve smiled before leaning closer, spreading her folds before pushing her tongue in her, starting to swirl it around. 

Jean groaned and gripped her hair, pushing her closer. She arched her back slightly. 

She continued swirling her tongue in the most skillful way, her nose bumping her clit every time she moved.

She moaned “Eve..” she whined “So so so good.” she groaned 

She smirked and slipped a hand up her shirt to rest her hand on the curve of her stomach.

“Eve..Please don’t stop.” she whimpered, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Her mouth was hanging open and she couldn’t stop moaning softly. Her tongue always drove her crazy.

Eve swirled her tongue more, pushing her tongue in as deep as she could. A few moments later, she pulled back, making the older woman huff. 

“Why did you stop?” she asked her as she watched her wipe her face.

She shook her head before pushing two fingers in her folds, curling them fast and hard.

The older woman cried out softly “Fuck, Eve.” she whined.

Eve stood, starting to kiss her. She curled harder, making Jean moan. She took her chance to shove her tongue in her mouth, their tongues tumbling so vigorously. 

Soon, Jean was crying Eve’s name out and cumming. She whined as she pulled her fingers out of her and when she pulled back from the kiss. 

She smiled and kissed her forehead, before cleaning her fingers with her mouth. 

She blushed, looking down. She bit her lip, squirming slightly. 

Eve took her fingers out once they were clean. she wiped them on her skirt. She tilted her head as the older woman wasn’t looking at her. 

“Jeanie?”

“Yes?” she mumbled 

“Are you still needy?”

“Mhm..” she pouted, looking at her again.

She pecked her lips and helped her get dressed again. She also helped her up to stand. She smiled as Jean pouted again. 

“Tell you what..How about when we go to bed tonight..you ride my fingers until you’re satisfied. How about that hm?”

She bit her lip “Mhm!!” she said “Please..”

She kissed her cheek “Good girl. Now let’s go back outside to the children..” 

She nodded, taking her hand. When they got outside, Eve let go. 

~  
The rest of the day went by fast. It was now time for bed. The pair were currently naked and sitting on Jean’s bed, kissing. Jean was straddling her. 

She pulled back and giggled softly “Can I ride your fingers now? I’ve been looking forward to this all day..” 

She nodded and slipped a hand down. She spread her legs before starting to rub the older woman’s clit. 

Jean moaned and gripped onto her tightly. 

Once she was soaked, Eve pushed two fingers inside of her, not moving them.

“Come on baby.” she purred into her ear

The older woman shivered before starting to move her hips. She whimpered at the pleasure before connecting their lips together, kissing her needily.

She smiled and kissed her back, gripping her hips and making her move faster. 

Jean groaned and started bouncing slightly on her fingers, smiling as the younger woman started kissing her chest. 

“I love you Eve..” she breathed into her neck 

“I love you too.” she whispered cupping her breast before starting to suck on her nipple.

She groaned in response, throwing her head back. She started riding her fingers faster.

She smirked and started flicking her tongue across it, making her mewl. 

“Eve..” she whimpered, bouncing more. She cried out softly 

“Yes?” she mumbled 

“Kiss me.” she pouted “I miss your lips on mine.”

Eve smiled before trailing her lips up to meet hers, holding her face and starting to kiss her softly and tenderly. 

Jean smiled and held onto her tighter, continuing to moan softly on pleasure. 

The kiss turned hungry and desperate soon, Jean pouring all of her affection into it. 

Eve kissed back with just as much affection, slipping her tongue in her mouth before sucking on the older woman’s tongue, making her groan.

Soon, Jean pulled back from the kiss “Eve..I’m about to cum.”

“Come for me..” she purred

She bit her lip before crying out softly, cumming. 

She slowed down her movements, huffing as she pulled her fingers out of her. 

Eve held her fingers to Jean’s mouth and she immediately slipped them in her mouth, cleaning them before starting to suck on them.

She smiled “So cute, sucking on my fingers.”

She blushed in response, keeping eye contact the whole time. She sat on her thigh, huffing as the younger woman took her fingers out of her mouth.

Eve stroked her face and left a soft kiss to her lips. “Why don’t you turn your back to me and lay against me? I’ll rub your clit and make you cum again.” 

She whined and nodded, doing as she wanted. She spread her legs, yearning for her fingers. 

She cupped her breasts and squeezed them before slipping a hand down to her clit. She started rubbing her in circles. 

Jean mewled when she felt the pleasure. She laid her head against her shoulder, her hips gently rolling. She was sensitive. 

Eve smiled and started rubbing her faster, smirking as her hips started to buck.

“Aw is someone sensitive?” 

“Mhm..” she mumbled. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” she huffed 

“No, what?” she asked slowing her fingers down

She whined “No ma’am..”

She sped up her fingers again in response. “Good girl.” she purred 

Jean moaned gripping the younger woman’s free hand, holding it. 

She hummed and pushed her hair aside before starting to kiss her neck. She bit down and left a dark hickey on her pulse, making the older woman mewl loudly.

“You’re mine Jeanie and mine only. Understand?”

“All yours.” she breathed “Promise..” 

“Good girl. You’re enjoying this aren’t you my pathetic baby?”

“Yes.” she whimpered, her hips bucking. “Please don’t stop.” she moaned 

“I don’t plan to darling.” she purred, speeding up her fingers. 

Soon, Jean was crying Eve’s name out, cumming again. She was panting softly. 

Eve smiled as she came, pulling her hand up to stroke her stomach.

Jean started purring softly, smiling. She turned slightly to look at her “Can I pleasure you in return?”

“Yes of course baby girl.” she smiled 

She giggled before turning and gently pushing her down on her back. She started kissing her neck, trailing her lips down to her breast. She flicked her tongue across the younger woman’s nipple.

Eve gasped, groaning when she started sucking on it. She bit her lip when she felt Jean’s hand slip down to her folds. She spread her legs more.

Jean smiled and pushed two fingers in her. She was already soaked. She started curling her fingers, making the younger woman moan. 

She sped up her curling, continuing to suck on her nipple and flick her tongue around it.

She gasped and arched her back “Jean..” she groaned, moaning again when Jean started rubbing her clit with her thumb. She took turns curling her fingers and rubbing her clit. 

Eve felt so overwhelmed “Fuck!” she cried out softly. 

The older woman sped up her fingers, trailing her lips up to leave a few marks on her collarbone.

Soon, Eve came, moaning softly. Once she calmed down, Jean pulled her fingers out and cleaned them with her mouth. She smiled before laying beside her, both of them slipping under the covers. 

“You make me feel so safe in this dreadful house..” whispered Jean, holding her tightly.

She smiled “And you make me feel safe too..”

She smiled in return before closing her eyes “Goodnight Eve.” she purred

“Goodnight Jeanie..”

They both fell asleep, Jean sleeping until around two in the morning. She had woken up from a terrible nightmare. Tears started falling and she whimpered. She looked at Eve and shook her gently 

“Eve?”

“Yes?” she mumbled, looking at her

“I-I had a bad nightmare.” she whispered 

“Baby..” she cooed, stroking her face.

“It seemed so real and I kept seeing this woman in black. Every nightmare I've had has had her in it..Her face is scary and she...She made me do things to hurt myself.” she whispered

“It’s okay baby..You’re safe with me..Every nightmare I've had has had this woman in it too..”

She sighed shakily. “I just hope it doesn’t come true..” 

“I’m sure it won’t Jeanie..It was just a nightmare..”

She nodded and snuggled closer to her. “I’m so tired but I don’t want her to come back in my sleep..”

She sighed before situating her so she could leave a soft kiss to her lips. “I’ll be here. Just close your eyes and sleep..”

“Mkay..” she mumbled sleepily, closing her eyes again. She dozed off almost immediately.

Eve ran her fingers through her hair as she slept. She eventually fell asleep. 

~  
Two days later, Eve and Harry found a key to something down in the cellar. Eve said that she had seen the pattern on the key before in the old village. She asked Harry to take her and he agreed. 

They went back upstairs and found Jean. 

She walked up to her “I’m going to the old village to find out what this key goes to.”

She bit her lip “Just be safe Miss Parkins.” she smiled, secretly worried. That village was creepy.

She squeezed her hand before exiting with Harry. 

Jean sighed softly and went to watch the children.

When the pair arrived, Eve was dropped off.

“I’ll be back soon. I have to do something.”

She nodded and told him goodbye before starting to explore, finding where the key belonged. She entered.

~

Jean watched the children for a while. She eventually noticed that Edward went missing without her notice. 

“Children behave and stay here while I go find Edward.” she said 

“Yes Miss.” They all said.

She sighed and went to the stairs seeing red string leading upstairs. She grabbed it and started following it.

“Edward come out this instance.” 

She continued following the string, it leading to the room that was off limits.

“Edward. Come out.” she said sternly, waking in the room. 

She turned around and suddenly saw Edward. He left the room and the door slammed shut. 

Something invisible then grabbed the string and wrapped it around her neck, starting to tighten the string around her throat. 

She eventually gasped for air, clawing at the string. Blood ran down her nose and she was so close to losing consciousness. Suddenly she heard a voice and the door opening.

“Jean? What are you doing in here?” asked Eve.

Jean turned around to look at her, Eve gasping. 

“Jean!” she cried, making the older woman whimper. 

“Help me.” she choked out

“Let her go!” she said desperately. “Please.” she added. 

The force suddenly let go of the string. Eve rushed over to her as the older woman gasped for air. 

Jean then collapsed, Eve catching her before she hit her head. Her head was in her lap now.

“Jean..” she whispered, stroking her face. Tears forming.

“It was her..” She whispered “I was looking for Edward when the door suddenly slammed shut. Something then took the string out of my hand and wrapped it around my throat.” she whimpered before coughing. 

She bit her lip. “It was an attempted punishment for me..”

“What do you mean?” she whispered

“I mean..She wants to punish me for giving up my search to find my baby when they took it away…I saw it on the wall in the cellar “You let him go..” She then sighed “I’m also pretty sure that she wants to turn Edward against me as another punishment..”

Jean coughed in response and Eve then helped her to stand. “Lets go clean you up darling..”

She whined softly, Eve taking her hand and leading her to a bathroom, the bathroom they shared. 

She took a washcloth and wet it with warm water before cleaning Jean’s face, Jean shaking in fear the whole time. 

Once her face was cleaned, the younger woman put the washcloth down before embracing her. She held her tight, shushing her gently as she started crying.

“Jean..It’s okay..I’ve got you and you’re safe..Do you want to go lie down?”

Jean nodded “Please..I can’t face the children like this..”

Eve nodded and took her to her bedroom. She took the older woman’s shoes off and helped her in her pajamas before putting her in the bed. She kissed her forehead. 

“Rest well darling.” she said softly 

She gripped her wrist. “You’re not going to stay?” she pouted

“Jeanie..I need to put the children to bed first..”

She sighed “Okay..Just don’t be too long..”

“I won’t, I promise.” she smiled 

She then left the room and went downstairs, putting all of the children in bed. It took her around five minutes. She shut the door before heading back upstairs and to Jean’s room.

She found her silently crying.

“Oh, Jeanie..” she cooed before sitting beside her. She pulled her into her arms, pulling her into her lap also. 

Jean hid her face in her neck, whimpering and visibly shaking.

“Hey it’s okay..I’m here..” she said gently, slipping her shoes off. and slipping them both under the covers. Maybe that would help her shaking. She stroked her back, trying to calm her.

Jean continued to sob. She was so scared that something like that would happen to her again and that it would succeed next time.

“Baby..” she frowned “Please calm down for me..”

She hiccuped, trying her best to calm down. Around five minutes later, she was calmer. She sighed, gripping the younger woman tighter. 

“I’m sorry for..that..” 

“It wasn’t you who did that to yourself. It was her. Don’t apologize..”

She sighed “Mkay..” she mumbled into her neck. 

“Do you want a distraction?” she asked 

“Yes please.” she mumbled

“Why don’t you ride my fingers? I know you love doing that.”

She huffed softly and blushed.

Eve smiled and undressed them both. She pulled Jean into her lap and got ready.

Jean raised up and sunk down on her fingers, huffing. She started moving her hips, starting to moan in no time. 

“I love riding your fingers.” she whispered 

“I know baby.” she smiled 

She huffed softly before moaning again as she started to bounce slightly. She gripped onto her tight, connecting their lips together. She kissed Eve needily.

Eve smiled and kissed back, slipping her tongue in her mouth

Jean whimpered softly, letting her take over the kiss. She started moving her hips faster, pulling back from the kiss with a pout.

“Please don’t leave me..” she whispered, a lone tear falling down her face.

“Oh, Jeanie I would never leave you okay? I promise.” 

She smiled brightly before moaning again and, starting to kiss her needily once more. She held her face.

Once they pulled back for air, Eve spoke. 

“You’re such a good girl.” she cooed “All mine.” she smiled 

She blushed “All yours..” she whispered

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” she breathed, starting to kiss her neck. She sucked on her collar bone and marked it, making Jean mewl. 

“God I love you.” Jean whispered 

“I love you too darling.” she smiled, making her move her hips even faster.

Jean whimpered and moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure. “Fuck.” she whispered “Please..Please..”

“Please what hm?”

She huffed “Please let me cum...I’m so close..”

“Cum for me Jeanie..” she cooed, peppering her chest in kisses.

She smiled and not that long later, came with a moan. She slowed her hips down, huffing as Eve pulled her fingers out. She pouted. She hated feeling empty.

Eve hummed and held her fingers up to Jean’s mouth. Jean put them in her mouth and immediately started to clean them before sucking on them. She giggled.

She smiled and stroked her face “Such a good girl aren't you?” she cooed 

She nodded “For you..” she slurred since she still had her fingers in her mouth. 

Eve smiled and let her suck on her fingers for as long as she wanted. Eventually, Jean pulled back, giving her a shy look.

“What?” the younger woman asked softly

She just shook her head before connecting their lips together once again, holding her face.

Eve held her face in return, both of them pouring all emotion into the kiss.

They kissed for a while, only pulling back for air. 

“Shall we sleep?” asked Eve.

Jean nodded “Yes. I’m tired.” she huffed. 

She nodded and laid them both down under the covers. They both closed their eyes 

“Goodnight Jeanie.”

“Goodnight..” 

They fell asleep not that long later, holding onto each other.

They woke up the next morning and got ready. They prepared breakfast before waking the children. 

Soon the children came into the dining room and sat. Jean sighed softly as Tom wasn’t there. She felt responsible for his death.

She ate as the children ate, eventually stopping and excusing herself. She went outside in the main room, tears starting to fall down her face.

Just then, Harry came in. He noticed she was upset. 

“Are you okay?”

She shook her head “Just get Eve out here and watch the children.” she said, her voice trembling slightly.

He nodded and went into the dining room. “Eve, Mrs. Hogg needs you.”

She nodded and got up, going into the main room. She shut the door to the dining room. 

“Jeanie? You needed me?”

Jean turned, looking visibly upset.

She cooed and went to her, wrapping her arms around her tightly “What’s bothering you?”

“I just feel so guilty..” she whispered 

“About what?”

“Tom’s death..I feel responsible..”

“Baby...It’s not your fault.. You didn’t kill him..We know who did. Please don’t blame yourself.” she said softly 

“I guess you’re right..” she hiccuped. 

Eve pulled back and kissed her lips softly but briefly. “How about you go wash your face and come back to finish your meal?”

She bit her lip and nodded “Okay..” she mumbled. She pecked her lips before going upstairs and into the bathroom. She washed her face quickly before going back down stairs and into the dining room. She sat, secretly squeezing Eve’s hand.

Harry saw that, becoming confused.

They finished eating. Jean told Harry to watch the children again while she and Eve cleaned up.

Once everything was cleaned up, and they were in the kitchen, Jean grabbed Eve tightly. She started kissing her, kissing her like it was the last time she’d ever be able to. 

“Jeanie..What’s wrong?” she asked in between kisses.

“I think I'm going to die tonight..” she whispered

“What makes you think that?”

She pulled back “The woman..She came to me again..last night..”

She cupped her face “I will not let her get to you. Don’t you understand? You’re all that I have..”

“Precisely why I think it’s going to happen.” she whispered again

She shook her head “No Jean. No. You will stay with me tonight as you usually do. You’ll sleep on the inside of the bed.”

“Do you think that will stop anything? She could choke me again..”

“I will stay up. I will not let this happen.”

“Just in case though..Can we have a memorable night together? I don’t want you to forget me.” she hiccuped, a few tears falling down her face.

Eve wiped them with her thumb. “Of course baby..Whatever you want.. Do you want to go rest for the day? You’re really upset and the children are going to notice.”

“I don't want to be alone..” 

“I’ll be with you..We can just ask Harry to watch them until after he puts them to bed. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“I-Okay. Can you ask?”

“Of course. Just wait for me by the door. I think they are outside playing.”

She nodded. They went to the front door, Jean staying behind as Eve went to talk to Harry. She whimpered as she was alone.

The younger woman came back moments later. “Okay. I explained everything to him. Let’s go darling.” she cooed, taking her hand.

She led her up to her own bedroom. She let Jean climb in first after they kicked their shoes off before wrapping her arms around her. 

“I love you Jean, and I always will..No matter what..”

“I love you too.” she whimpered

“Hey..It’s okay..”

She buried her face into her chest, tears starting to fall. 

“I don’t want to die.” she sobbed.

“I will do my best to not let you okay? I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening.”

She whined, starting to tug at her clothes. 

Eve undressed them both until they were naked. She started kissing the older woman softly and tenderly. She roamed her hands all around her body. 

“You are so beautiful..” Eve whispered

“Just kiss me..Like it’s the last time..”

And she did. They kissed and pleased each other all day, eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms that evening. 

Later that night, Jean woke up in cold sweat. She whimpered and looked around. She knew what was coming. She woke Eve.

“Eve..It’s almost time..”

Eve sat up, looking at her. She wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her like it would be the last time.

Jean sighed softly and kissed back with just as much enthusiasm. When they pulled back, Jean started to choke. 

“Jeanie?” she whispered 

Jean clawed at her neck. It felt like there was an invisible rope. She looked at her with tears in her eyes. She knew these were going to be her last moments.

“Let her go!” Eve yelled into the room. “You’ve done enough!”

Jean eventually started turning purple. 

“Please let her go!” she pleaded, tears falling down her face “I can’t live without her.” she said weakly “Please!” she choked out 

Jean passed out from the lack of oxygen. 

Eve started sobbing “No please..Jean!” she cried. She shook her “Jean!” she cried again.

No response. 

She couldn’t stop sobbing. She made herself calm down. She wiped her face before starting cpr. She did her best. She went on for four minutes until she heard Jean gasp for air. 

“Jean!” she cried, wrapping her arms around her. “You’re okay.” she whispered.

“I-I’m alive?” she whispered

“Yes baby you’re alive. I saved you. I told you I would..” she sobbed 

She started sobbing too, holding onto her tightly. 

They both cried for a while, eventually calming down. They started kissing each other passionately. 

“I love you. So much.” Jean whispered 

“I love you so much too baby..” she whispered back. “How about we sleep? It’s been a long night.”

“Okay.” she mumbled, snuggling in closer. She closed her eyes. 

They both fell asleep, waking up the next morning and doing what they usually did all day. 

A week or so later, the war was over. The children went back to where they had come from. Jean was reunited with her husband and sons while Eve went home and was alone. They didn’t see each other very much after that for Jean was too busy dealing with her husband. 

A month or so later, they ran into each other on the street. Jean grabbed Eve and pulled her into an empty alley. She pushed her against the wall before kissing her firmly.

“I missed you.” she breathed “So much.”

“I missed you too Jeanie.” she smiled. 

“Can we be together? I divorced my husband..”

“Of course.” she smiled 

“Yay.” she said softly.

“How about we go to my place?” Eve suggested.

“Okay.” she smiled.

Eve led her there, leading her to her sitting room. They sat on the couch, the older woman straddling her. 

“You have no idea just how much I’ve missed you.” she pouted

“I missed you too darling.” she said softly. She leaned and started kissing her tenderly. She held her face.

Jean purred and deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue in her mouth. 

The kiss soon became heated and Eve led her to her bedroom. They undressed before getting in bed. They pleased each other for the rest of the day, falling asleep in each other’s arms that night.

They stayed a couple for the rest of their lives. They were not able to get married but they stayed together anyway. Their love for each other was so pure.


End file.
